


Wednesday Night

by sarahstarkiller



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Top Kylo Ren, ben's a football player, hux is a bit nerdy, this is my first work so don't murder me okay plz thnkz ur all so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahstarkiller/pseuds/sarahstarkiller
Summary: They're both tired, but that won't stop them.





	Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovelies (: this is my first kylux work and my first work on here in general, so i hope it's not too unbearable for you!!

Hux was striding down the corridor toward his shared dorm when a fierce pain struck inside his skull. His trim pace faltered, but he made sure to check that the hallway was empty before he grimaced (Ben always says it’s because of his constant glaring that he suffers from these headaches), letting out a quiet groan before unlocking his door and shuffling inside.

 

After shutting the door behind himself, Hux attempted to retrieve some ibuprofen through the dizziness that plagued the spot above his eyes. He managed to do so after about five minutes of standing still before he could even move again, then another sixty seconds of debating on whether he should take two or three pills. He decided on two, then changed his mind and took another after swallowing the first two; it was a three pill problem. Waiting for the pills to kick in, he hazily moved to the two twin sized beds that were pushed together in the corner of the room, flopping down on his back with a huff. He vaguely worried about his mounds of homework but, more prominently, he wondered where Ben was before he fell asleep. 

 

-

 

He was awoken God knows how much later by none other than Ben, who was sat at his side on the bed; shirtless, dirty, and softly nudging his arm.

 

Ben gazed down at Hux, his hand placed gently on his cheek. His lips were twitching like they do before his face breaks into a huge grin. “Hey, Armitage. How was your nap?” He spoke gently, rubbing his thumb across Hux’s cheek in the same manner. 

 

Hux blinked a few times before he smiled up at Ben, leaning into his touch. “Good, I..." he trailed off, the confusion that resulted from an evening nap halting his speech. "Where were you? I texted you and you never responded.” Hux sat up carefully, but to his relief, no pain ripped through his skull. He slouched forward on the bed, his nose almost touching Ben’s. Ben grinned with half of his mouth (there it was), and gave Hux a peck on the lips.

 

“Sorry, my phone died. I was at practice,” Ben gestured down at his football pants, his knee and thigh pads, shinguards and his long white socks. Hux’s eyes skimmed Ben’s cup, but he quickly averted his gaze to where his cleats and shoulder pads were lying on the floor near the door. 

 

“I thought you didn’t have practice on Wednesdays?” Hux inquired as Ben rose, leaning backwards with his large hands planted at the base of his spine, cracking his back. Hux intently observed Ben’s broad, rounded shoulders, dotted with moles, the muscles in his back shifting as he moved - no, _stalked_ \- across the room; his white shorts clung to him so nicely, kind of mirroring how Hux clings to Ben when they fuck. 

 

Ben fished his phone out of his backpack and swiftly plugged it in to charge. He turned around to face Hux, pushing his mind off the path it was on. 

 

“So did I, but Coach is paranoid about Friday’s game so he forced us all to meet tonight and he made us run laps and go through plays and stuff." Ben rambled, weaving his long fingers through his dark locks. His hair was a bit greasy and tousled, understandably from the physical strain of practice; Hux loved it. 

 

"Sucks," Hux sympathized quietly, eyes following Ben's long fingers which were still tangled in his own hair. "What time is it?"

 

"Past ten," Ben answered, moving back toward Hux. He loomed over him, tipping Hux's head back with his middle finger so he could inspect him, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Any more questions, Armie?" 

 

Hux opened his legs slightly, letting Ben place his knee between them and push Hux onto his back, making him land with a huff. Hux laid on the bed, enjoying the view above him; Ben, with his dorky grin and his huge hands planted on either side of Hux's head, his big, brown eyes aflame, some dirt smeared on his chin and turning Hux on even more. "Yes," Hux answered quietly, as Ben was just centimeters from his face. "How are you, Benny Boo?"

 

Ben's whole face flushed pink, reveling in the pet name that Hux always used in private (and sometimes, accidentally, in public. Ben didn't mind all that much, though). 

 

" _Honestly_?" Ben let out a huge sigh, his arms giving out and his body falling on top of Hux, forcing a groan out of the man beneath him. He let his body press against Hux's, and were he anyone else, Armitage would have pushed them right off of the bed for nearly crushing him. But he didn't, because it was Ben and he found the weight of his body on top of him comforting. “I’m exhausted, and I smell, and I'm really fucking horny."

 

Hux let out a weak chuckle at that, but his dick twitched at Ben's statement, his belly swirling with arousal because, if he were to be completely unfiltered, when Ben was sweaty and dirty and even a little bit smelly, Hux fucking relished having sex with him ten times more than usual. Something about the way his hair was so mussed and the fact that he looked stronger than normal, and how faintly his cologne lingered on his body, mixed with the sweat of his hard work and dedication to his sport. He didn't smell noxious or foul after football, not at all. He simply smelled...manly. Intoxicating.

 

Hux swallowed thickly, exciting himself from the mere thought of it all. Luckily, he didn't need to say anything because Ben was on him in a split second; devouring the ginger's full, pink lips with his own greedy mouth. The kiss was lazy yet needy, both boys beyond tired but too excited to stop. Ben's mouth was hot and wet, like always, and Hux whimpered. Ben’s cock was already rock hard; traces of pumping adrenaline and testosterone from practice lingered inside his body, tempting him to go absolutely wild, but he was too tired to do anything too crazy and he didn’t want to overwork his boyfriend’s exhausted body, anyways. His cup was pressing against him painfully. He reached down and removed it, pulling his shorts down just a bit while his tongue lapped sloppily into Hux's mouth. Hux moaned, then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off with Ben's help.

 

Ben began to take Hux's pants off, but just as he was tugging them off his hips, he stopped abruptly and looked at Hux; his freckled cheeks and chest flushed, bright hair wispy around his pretty face, his fingers touching his parted lips, watching Ben. Hux met his gaze, eyes green and glowing. 

 

"Is something wrong? What's wrong, babe?" Hux asked worriedly.

 

Ben broke into a huge smile, shaking his head. "Nothing at all. I just-" he sighed, throwing his hands up. He quickly leaned up to kiss Hux again, softly this time. He pulled away. "I just love you, Armitage."

 

Hux's heart swelled at that, his worry dissipating. He thought that his adoration for Ben was palpable, swarming around the face before him in great waves. "Oh, Ben," Hux sighed fondly, his high, speckled cheekbones dusted pink; a glorious combination of arousal, timidness and love. "I just love you."

 

Ben grinned that grin and continued to slip Hux out of his pants, his eyes filling with lust once again, but mixed with something much more powerful this time, setting them on fire. Ben flung Hux's pants carelessly into a corner of the room. He inhaled sharply when he saw Hux’s olive-colored silk panties; they were one of Ben’s favorites. He reached down and placed his palms on Hux’s narrow hips, thumbs rubbing up and down where Hux’s burning skin met the smooth fabric. Hux’s toes curled, wiggling his hips in want.

 

Ben rushed up to kiss Hux again. After pulling away with a pop noise, he huffed, “Been thinking about you all day.” He slowly rubbed his erection against Hux’s, the friction making the redhead’s eyes flutter closed. Ben threw Hux’s legs over his shoulders, groaning in pleasure when he frotted up against him. Hux whined, bucking his hips up to create more needed contact, the stretch of his hamstrings dully painful but mostly, easing; he loved the burn, and he tremendously enjoyed the image of his knees bent over Ben’s smooth shoulders.

 

Ben rutted up against him again, pressing more firmly this time, earning a broken whimper from the man below him. "Couldn't wait to get you underneath me during practice," Ben murmured into Hux's ear, panting. He placed a soft kiss just under Hux's jaw, rutting up again. They both moaned loudly, completely disregarding Poe and Finn next door who must be sick of their antics by now.

 

"Love it when I'm like this, don't you?" Ben whispered, struggling to not just rip Hux's panties off and fuck him till he screamed. " _Don't you_..."

 

Hux nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, _fuck_ , yes!" He covered his face with his hands as Ben kept snapping his hips forward, the friction amazing while simultaneously agonizing. His cock ached to be touched by Ben's huge hands, his hole needed to be stretched, fucked, filled. " _Please_ , Benny..."

 

Hux didn't have to plead any more, as Ben could feel his control slipping away. He slipped Hux's knees off of his shoulders and tugged his panties off, setting them down neatly on the bed beside him. Ben marveled at Hux's leaking cock and just about whined at the sight of his thighs that he'd often spend an entire night between.

 

Ben offered three fingers to Hux who opened his mouth, accepting them; he sucked on them as if he were born to do it and Ben bet he could get off to just watching this. He pulled his fingers out slowly with a wet pop noise and brought them to Hux's quivering hole. He worked his middle finger into Hux at a leisurely pace, but Hux was eager, wiggling his hips in unadulterated want. Ben leaned forward as he worked his forefinger into Hux, kissing his exquisite collarbones. The ginger was letting out high-pitched whimpers, wriggling underneath him, and Ben knew this meant he needed more; he couldn't stand this pace. Ben brushed Hux's prostate, making him cry out. Quickly, Ben inserted a third finger and pumped mercilessly because, honestly, he couldn't stand all these formalities, either. Ben leaned up and watched with hooded lids as Hux moaned loudly, pushing back against Ben's hand. He kept hitting his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. Hux was incredibly tight and hot as his hole clenched around Ben's fingers. 

 

"B-Ben, _please_ -" Hux gasped, then moaned when Ben nudged his prostate again. "P-please just give me your cock already."

 

Ben slid his fingers out of Hux altogether, making him whimper at the sudden empty feeling. Ben stood up from the bed, removing his shorts and all his padding, making Hux chuckle breathlessly at him. "How graceful," Hux managed to tease before Ben sat on his knees on the bed. He smiled and leaned back, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock over, just then realizing how achingly hard he was since he had been so wrapped up in Hux's own pleasure. He gave himself a few tugs as Hux watched and bit his lip, his eyes glued to Ben's huge cock. Hux slowly reached down and touched his own throbbing dick, giving himself a small moment of relief before Ben finally positioned the tip of his cock against Hux's fluttering hole. Hux's body shook with desire as he let Ben lift his thighs, holding his bottom half in place as he gently slid inside of him.

 

"You want it all?" Ben asked, gritting his teeth. 

 

Hux nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his fists in the sheets as Ben showed no mercy and thrusted himself inside of Hux in one instant, groaning at the rigid feeling of Hux's hole around his stiff dick. Hux opened his eyes wide, seeing stars as he stared at the ceiling. Ben held Hux's legs in place and started to roll his hips, immediately moaning at the tight drag he felt as his cock slid out of Hux, leaving just the tip inside. He swiftly snapped his hips forward again, causing Hux to moan and his eyes to roll back in delight. He quickened the pace, gasping at the squeezing of Hux's hole around him. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Ben cursed, listening to Hux's whimpers as he ground his ass back against Ben's cock. Ben pushed Hux's legs a bit further apart to thrust inside of him at a better angle. Hux screamed as he repeatedly hit his prostate, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"K-kiss me!" Hux whispered, struggling to voice his desire through tears of absolute joy. "Fuck, you're filthy. Just _kiss_ me already."

 

Ben surged forward and kissed Hux hungrily, wrapping his arms around him, hips rolling in a dizzying pace over and over again. Ben leaned back and pulled Hux up onto his lap so he was sitting on his dick. Hux let out a sob when their lips parted, clasping his hands behind Ben's head and rocking his hips in his lap. The stretch was so fucking good, Ben's cock throbbing inside of him, his big hands squeezing his hips, his skin glistening with sweat. Hux continued to fuck himself on his dick, bringing himself closer to Ben, breathing in his scent as he gasped and panted. His fingers found their way into his dark hair, tugging at his locks with each bounce of his hips. 

 

"Armitage," Ben grunted, his nails digging into Hux's back. "I'm close, baby."

 

Hux was, too, and he kissed Ben again; deeply, passionately, rotating his hips hurriedly, his climax nearing. He swallowed up all of Ben's filthy moans, but he pulled away when he came. Ben's head fell weakly against Hux's shoulder, gripping his hips and groaning as he filled him with his come. Hux only rolled his hips twice more before he came with a broken sob, spurting onto his and Ben's stomachs. Ben let him ride his orgasm out, sucking a dark mark onto his neck before he kissed him again. 

 

Hux pulled away. "Ugh."

 

"Hm?" Ben hummed sleepily, still inside of Hux, the effects of his orgasm lingering.

 

"You definitely need a shower now."


End file.
